Percy Jackson: The Demigod Avenger
by PavLuvsPercyJackson
Summary: Nick Fury asks the Avengers to track down a teenage boy that may be a possible threat. The team set off to bring in the dark-haired teen, unaware that he is no average human. When a new force that not even Thor can explain threatens the earth, the Avengers enlist the help of the person they're hunting, Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon.
1. Chapter 1

**yo!**

**So, I have WAY too many new stories going on, and I promise this is the last one I'll do for a while, cross my heart! But I HAD to do this, I've had a weird recent obsession with PJ/Avenger fics, and I needed to write one. **

**This takes place after The Last Olympian, and after the Avengers fought the Chitauri, obviously. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Nick Fury was frustrated, to say the least.

Not only was the council opting to shut down the Avengers Initiative, after Tony Stark's latest screw up, but there was news circling around the city about a mystery boy.

There was one blurry, badly taken photo taking over social media off a teenage boy battling an explainable creature. People all had different opinions of what was in the photo; some said he had a sword, others could swear that it was a baseball bat. It was assumed that he was fighting some sort of alien, but everyone all had different descriptions of the beast.

Fury himself had studied the photo, and he indeed saw a sword in the boy's hand. Just that alone raised alarms for S.H.I.E.L.D. Was the kid a terrorist, or someone trying to help? Was he related in some way to Thor and Loki, his sword had that kind of godly look to it.

_Damn photographer, _Fury thought bitterly. It was like the camera itself had been half asleep when it took the photo, out of focus and over-exposed. **A/N: that means its too bright, by the way ;) **If the photo had been properly taken, Fury might be able to get some identification on his boy, but all he could describe him as was tall and dark-haired. Which didn't narrow it down.

Quickly making up his mind, Fury called for the Avengers to assemble at Stark Towers for an emergency meeting.

* * *

Stever Rodgers waited patiently for Fury to arrive at the tower, unlike some of the other Avengers.

Tony was whining about having been dragged away from an important experiment, only to find that the director wasn't even there yet, and Clint had had enough of his nonsense.

Just as Natasha was about to leap up and separate the two, Director Fury entered the room, holding a manila folder.

He took a seat without greeting them and threw the folder onto the desk.

Bruce Banner picking it off the table and pulled out its contents, a single photo. "I've seen this before, its all over the internet." He said, looking up at Fury quizzically.

"Exactly, Doctor Banner," Fury began as the Avengers all started to pay attention. "Then you should now the problem with the image. No one can decide what is happening in this photo. What do you see, Banner?"

"He's definitely got a sword, no doubt about it."

"That's what I thought."

Steve gestured for Banner to let him take a look, and he studied the picture. He nodded in agreement, that was a sword.

The rest of the group said they saw a sword too, and Fury went on. "If that is the case, this boy may be a threat. I need you to track him down."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Tony asked, placing the photo back on the table.

Fury shrugged. "You have some advanced equipment Stark, I'm sure you can figure it out."

"What do you want us to do with him once we find him?" Natasha inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Fury replied that they were to leave that to S.H.I.E.L.D. which made Steve suspicious straight away. The director left without another word, leaving the folder.

Tony shrugged and took the folder, he and Bruce heading off to analyse the photo. That left Steve, Natasha and Clint, since Thor was back on Asgard with Loki.

Steve already felt sorry for the kid, whoever he was. He had obviously been through some tough times, fighting unexplained monsters, and now there was a secret service on his tail and he didn't even know it.

If the kid _wasn't _a terrorist as Fury suspected, well, who knows what they'd do with him.

Tony and Bruce didn't take long, but they didn't seem encourage by what they'd found.

"We managed to get a clearer image, but the kid's not facing towards us."

The new and improved photo showed the black-haired teen wearing a torn orange shirt, holding a glowing bronze sword. Somehow though, the monster still wasn't very visible.

"That's strange," Steve muttered.

Tony nodded. "From what we can tell, he's only sixteen or seventeen years old, but we'd need to get a facial recognition scan to identify him."

Natasha looked to be deep in thought. She was quiet for a moment, but her eyes brightened. "Does he seem familiar to anyone?"

"I think so," Clint agreed.

"Do any of you remember that manhunt about four years ago. They were tracking that twelve year old across the country."

"Peter Jackson, or something, yeah. I remember him." Tony said, and Bruce rolled his eyes.

"It was _Percy _Jackson, Stark."

Natasha ignored them. "Whatever, but he'd be sixteen now, wouldn't he."

Tony's confused expression suddenly became a bit excited. "JARVIS, show me all information on Percy Jackson."

Stark's computer holograms appeared in front of them, showing all files on Perseus Jackson. It had his physical description, birth date, address, schools attended (there were a lot of those).

He was clearly a troublemaker. He had blown up school buses with war canons, was involved in that manhunt for that attack on the St Louis Arch, but he had been off the radar since then.

There was no other information on him other than his school reports, but he did look like the kid from Fury's file.

"Do you think it's him?" Clint asked.

"Almost definitely. I remember some people reported him having a sword, not a gun, when he had that shoot out with his kidnapper." Bruce replied.

Tony closed the hologram. "Alright then, I'll call Fury."

"No," Steve stood up, and the team stared at him. "I don't want S.H.I.E.L.D getting their hands on his kid."

"Since when does Captain America break the rules," Stark raised an eyebrow in bewilderment.

"I want to meet him first."

* * *

They checked for him at his apartment on the Upper East side of Manhattan first.

Knocking on the door, a cheery looking middle-aged woman with brown wavy hair and blue eyes answered the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely with a smile.

"Uh yes ma'am," Steve began. It was agreed that he'd do most of the talking. "We're looking for Percy Jackson, do you know him?"

The woman's expression fell. "He's my son. Why? What has he done now?"

"Nothing ma'am, we'd just like to talk to him." Steve assured her.

She nodded slightly and hesitantly opened the door to let them in, calling out her son's name to let him know he had visitors.

"He's just in his room."

The Avengers made their way down to the door Percy's mother directed them to.

"Percy?" Natasha entered the room first.

The teen was sitting at his desk with a textbook, and looked up when they came into his bedroom. His black hair was an untameable mess, his skin was perfectly tanned and his eyes were the colour of the ocean, a bright sea-green green.

He stood up when he saw them, immediately on-guard, which already told Steve that this wasn't a normal kid. Percy Jackson was tall, taller than everyone in the room but Steve.

"Who are you?" The kid said warily. His hand twitched towards the pocket of his shorts.

Natasha held out her hands. "It's all right, Percy, we're not here to hurt you."

Bruce gave Percy the folder, and the teenager's eyes widened slightly when he looked at the picture, but he quickly shook off the look of surprise.

"Is that familiar to you Mr Jackson?"

Percy shrugged nonchalantly. "Well yeah, its all over the news and stuff."

Natasha and Steve shared a glance. She had noticed his reaction too.

"Listen Percy," Natasha said gently. "Have you heard of S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

Percy nodded slowly.

"Well, they think this is you." She said, trying not to be to blunt about it.

The teen looked panicked for a second. "Don't be ridiculous. I don't have a sword."

"We know you already have a track record after the manhunt you were involved in-"

"That wasn't my fault! My mom was kidnapped and that man was blackmailing me!"

"Whatever the case, there were reports that some people saw you with a sword on that beach. We just made the connection, Percy."

Percy looked just about ready to throw them out. "Ok then, well I'm sorry, but I'm not your guy."

Tony opened his mouth to protest, but Steve spoke first, knowing there was no way that could end well. "We're sorry to bother you, Percy, thank you for your time."

"I'll show you out." Percy nodded, following the team out of his room.

After saying goodbye to Sally, Percy opened the front door and Natasha brushed past him as she exited.

Steve raised an eyebrow at her, but she gave him a look like _tell you later. _

The super spy led them behind the building, where she pulled out a tablet. The device showed the Jackson's living room, and the camera seemed to be connected to Percy. It showed Sally look over at him worriedly.

"When'd you bug him?" Clint asked.

Natasha glanced at Steve. "When we left."

The footage was showing Sally giving her son a hug. "What'd they want?"

Steve heard Percy sigh. "That picture that's going around, they wanted to ask me about it."

"They know its you?"

"They suspect me, yeah. I have to go, Mom. This S.H.I.E.L.D. thingie sounds dangerous, whatever it is."

The team shared a triumphant look. They had the right guy, but where was he going?

Suddenly, the camera started going hay-wire, and the feed ended.

"What the?"

Tony smirked. "It short-circuited."

"I know that!"

"Yeah, but how?" Clint interrupted them. "He didn't spill anything on it."

Even Tony shrugged at that. Things didn't just malfunction for no reason, especially not S.H.I.E.L.D. technology.

"It doesn't matter," Steve said. "We have the right guy. Do we tell Fury?"

Bruce pursed his lips. "Something tells me ordinary agents won't be able to take him, Fury will probably need us to bring him in anyway."

Nodding in agreement, the headed back to Stark Towers to tell Fury the news. Steve wasn't keen on bringing a kid into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, but at least he'd be able to keep an eye on him.

* * *

Percy had pulled away from his mom when something on his shirt sparked suddenly.

Jumping, he ripped the destroyed mini-camera. His demigod aura had probably interfered with it.

Rage coursed through Percy's veins. Those agents, whoever they were, were trying to spy on him. Had they caught some of his conversation?

"What's that?" Sally asked, taking the device from Percy's fingers. "They were _spying _on you?!"

Percy took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm sorry Mom, I have to go before they come back. They know its me."

His mom threw her arms around him. "You be careful."

"I always am." He let a small smile touch his lips, beside his anger.

Pulling away, he headed into his room and packed a bag, then he headed to the street and hailed a taxi to Long Island.

* * *

**Ta da! So, its moving fast, but we wanna get on with the plot. **

**And of course, after everything he's been through, we can pretty much guarantee that Percy isn't going to come to S.H.I.E.L.D. quietly**

**Please R&amp;R xD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and ideas! So many ideas! I'll try to put as many in as I can ;D**

**I'm really glad you guys like it, I wasn't too sure how many reviews this story would get, but it has more reviews that almost all of my other stories, some of which already have like 5-10 chapters, so thanks so much :D**

**Ok, so I'm gonna answer some reviews, because there were a lot of questions :) **

**FallenOneAka X or Mr. X: he will definitely have vapor travel, that would be awesome!**

**Finwitch1: I don't think Percy will lose his memory, at least not because of Hera. **

**MeganAnnabethJackson: It would be cool if Annabeth became a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, maybe undercover so she could keep an eye on Percy and make sure Fury wasn't doing anything to him? **

**Br0kenThorn: I think having the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Infinity stones is a great idea! How many have they found?**

**I hope you guys like this chapter xD**

* * *

Percy immediately went to see Chiron. If S.H.I.E.L.D. knew he was different it wouldn't be long before they started to investigate him, watching his every move. He had to make sure his camp was safe; that Annabeth was safe.

He bounded up the stairs to the Big House, finding the centaur on the porch in his wheelchair form.

"Percy! What are you doing here so early?" He beamed, and then his expression fell, seeming to sense Percy's distress. "What happened?"

Percy took a deep breath. "There was this photo of the Battle of Manhattan going round social media and no one could figure out what was happening in the picture, and then this security agency got a hold of it and started an investigation. I don't know, but they found me and came this group came to my house. Then when they left they tagged me a camera and I didn't notice, and then Mom asked what they wanted, and if they knew it was me, and then the camera malfunctioned, but they heard me Chiron."

He shut his eyes, and leaned on the rails. "They know it was me and they're going to come after me. Hopefully they'll stay away from Mom, but..."

"Percy," Chiron wheeled over and reached up to put a hand on the teenager's shoulder. "It was out of your control. But whatever happens, they must not find out about the camp and the gods."

Percy nodded. "That's what I thought, I just came to warn you. And to say goodbye to Annabeth."

"Well, she's in archery now I believe. Go see her."

Percy grinned at his teacher, then hurried off to the archery targets, where sure enough the Athena cabin was having a lesson.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth exclaimed, dropping her bow and running to meet him, completely abandoning the class.

She leaped into his waiting arms, and he swung her in a circle before putting her back on her feet and giving her a chaste kiss.

"What are you doing here?" She smiled.

He touched his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry, Wise Girl. I'm in trouble, there's a government agency on my trail and I have to get out of here."

Annabeth frowned. "What?"

"Somehow, they got hold of a picture from the fight in Manhattan and tracked it back to me."

His girlfriend opened her mouth to protest, but he stopped her words with another kiss. "Listen Annabeth, I can't let them find the camp, I have to go."

Her grey eyes bored into his for a moment, and then she nodded slightly.

"Ok," She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "But be careful."

"I promise, I'll come back." He whispered as she pulled him down into a hug.

* * *

"You went and saw this kid without me?!" Fury demanded.

Tony bit his lip. "Well, yes but-"

"But nothing Stark!" The agent yelled. "He could've been a serious threat."

"That's why we went, sir," Bruce interjected. "Normal agents wouldn't have stood a chance against a threat as big as you think this kid seems to be."

Fury regarded the team with his narrowed eye. "Ok, fine. But you better catch his boy!"

"Of course, sir."

The team watched the director leave, then shared a glance.

"Whoops," Tony muttered.

Natasha sighed. "Come on, let's not give Fury any more reasons to be mad at us."

She bought up one of the holograms. "Let's see if we can track him."

The secret agent hacked into a satellite and scanned mobile signals for Percy Jackson, but found nothing.

"What kind of teenager doesn't have a phone?" Tony said, confused.

Steve rolled his eyes. "He's probably too smart for that. We'll just have to find him the old fashioned way."

"Steve's right," Bruce agreed. "This kid is different, we won't be able to use technology to find him."

Clint pursed his lips in concentration. "Well, we know the kid left his apartment. Do you think his mom could tell us where he might've gone?"

"No," Steve shook his head. "A mother wouldn't sell out her son, and I don't like the idea of interrogating her; she's innocent."

Tony turned to Bruce. "Could the Hulk, I don't know, smell him out or something?"

For once it didn't sound as if Tony were mocking the doctor, but Bruce still glared at Tony. "I don't want to turn the Hulk on him."

"That might actually be a good idea," Natasha interrupted. "You can kinda control the big guy now, can't you?"

Bruce swallowed under the gazes of his teammates. "Well, yes."

"Then its settled." Clint decided. "Do we have anything with Percy's scent on it?"

"I can get something," Natasha added.

Steve nodded to her, and the spy made her way out of the room.

* * *

Natasha rode Clint's bike to the Jackson's apartment, and made her way to the side of the building.

She jumped up onto the fire escape, quietly scaling the stairs till she reach the Jackson's floor. The window conveniently opened up into Percy's room, and she grabbed one of the shirts lying on the floor.

Natasha climbed back down, jumping the last couple floors and riding the motorbike back to Stark Towers.

That had been way too easy.

The rest of her team was waiting in the garage, and she handed the shirt to Bruce.

The doctor glanced around at them. "I'm not sure about this, guys. People won't appreciate the Hulk rampaging through New York for no reason."

"There is a reason. Now get sniffin', we'll be right behind you." Tony said, in his Iron Man suit.

They were all suited up, ready for a confrontation.

Rolling his eyes, Bruce stepped out to the entrance of the garage. Clint got on the bike behind Natasha, Steve turned on the engine to his own motorbike, and Tony put on his helmet, rocketing into the sky.

Bruce took a deep breath and transformed, still holding Percy's T-shirt in his fist.

The Hulk roared and started tearing down the street, following the teenagers scent. The four remaining Avengers raced after him, dodging through the packed streets on Manhattan.

They followed the Hulk all the way through New York until the reached a deserted beach at Montauk. Steve skidded to a halt, hopping off his back and grabbing his shield off his shoulder.

Clint knocked an arrow, Natasha cocked her guns, Tony started charging his blasters and the Hulk bristled with restraint.

There was a single figure on the beach, shin deep in water, a teen with black hair blowing in the rising sea breeze.

"Percy!" Steve called, and the teen turned around slowly. "Come quietly, please."

Even though Percy wasn't talking loud, his voice carried itself to them on the wind. "If S.H.I.E.L.D. wants me they'll have to come get me. I've gone through too much to 'come quietly'."

"We don't want to fight you, Percy." Steve pleaded.

He saw the corner of Percy's mouth lift. "Then don't, let me leave."

Clint sighed, raising the tip of his bow to point at Percy. "We can't do that."

Percy shrugged, taking something out of his pocket. Suddenly, he was holding a three foot long glowing bronze sword, and Hulk saw it as a signal to attack.

The huge green monster barreled towards the teen, and Steve was about to open his mouth to call him off, but Percy simply raised his free hand and a funnel of water swallowed the Hulk, spitting him out and sending him flying through the air back in the direct of New York.

Staring in shock, Clint fired three arrows at once, but Percy swung his sword in quick succession, cutting each shaft out of the air.

When Hawkeye shot one more, Percy turned his wrist and the winds changed direction, changing the arrow's course back to Clint, knocking the archer unconscious.

"Clint!" Natasha cried, firing her guns. Natasha didn't miss, but today her bullets ricocheted off her opponents skin. "I think he's wearing armor."

Percy didn't budge as Natasha fired at him, either deflecting the bullets off his blade or simply letting them uselessly hit him.

"What the hell is this kid?" Tony wondered, zipping down to attack.

Iron Man shot straight for Percy's midsection. The teenager stepped to the side, grabbing Iron Man's arm and flipping him over into the water. He stood over Tony, slamming the hilt of his sword on the helmet so hard the metal dented inwards.

The water bending to Percy's will, the tide pushed Iron Man back onto the shore.

In a matter of five minutes, only two Avengers remained standing.

Steve and Natasha shared a glance, then charged down the beach.

A wall of water rose to meet them, towering over them, and smashed down on Natasha, leaving her spluttering on the sand.

Steve continued his rush, blocking the streams of water Percy sent at him with his shield. When he was within the reach of Percy's sword, the teen started a vicious attack. His onslaught was unrelenting and Steve only just managed to hold him off. The water seemed to be fighting against, pulling him under or pushing against him when he tried to advance.

Percy brought his sword down hard, pressing it into Captain America's shield and putting his weight into bringing Steve to his knees.

Steve gritted his teeth at the strain, God the boy was strong! His arm trembled as he tried to hold up against the teenager'e weight, but Steve was forced to his knees.

Suddenly, Percy kicked downwards, bringing the shield into the water and swinging his bare fist at lightening speeds.

Steve crashed down, out cold, and Percy dragged him back onto the beach. Natasha was still laying there on her back, trying to catch her breath.

She squinted against the sun, when it was blocked by Percy's large frame standing above her. She saw that he was no longer holding his sword, but couldn't find its sheath anywhere.

"I want you to tell your boss that this was only a tiny display of what I can do," There was no hostility in his voice, but Natasha could see it in his fierce sea-green eyes. "You tell him to leave me alone, or I'll focus _all _my power on your little 'S.H.I.E.L.D. agency'."

Natasha coughed up some of the water. "Fury'll take that a direct threat, Percy, he's still gonna come after you."

"It was a direct threat."

With that, Percy turned and continued his walk up the beach, soon exiting Natasha's sight.

She struggled to stay awake against the blinding light, but the weight of the crashing wave had left her winded and coughing in a fit. Seeing the rest of her team lying motionless on the beach, Natasha's vision swam and she closed her eyes.

* * *

**Oooh! Watch out Fury!**

**Future fights will be much more badass, I promise! But we can't Percy revealing all his powers to them in their first battle.**

**Please R&amp;R :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! **

**We're half way to a 100 reviews after 2 chapters! Thanks so much guys :D**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Tony came to with a pounding headache.

With an agonized groan, he sat up and pulled off the dented helmet, finding himself on a beach.

When he saw the rest of his team unconscious, the events of their fight with Percy Jackson came rushing back to him.

Tony frowned. How had that guy managed to take them all down so easily? They'd clearly underestimated the kid.

He struggled to pull himself to his feet, stumbling over to Cap, who was lying closet to him. "Hey, wake up buddy."

After giving him a shake on the shoulder, Steve's closed eyes started to flicker open. "Ow."

"That kid whipped us."

Tony helped the super soldier into a sitting position. Steve blinked, looking around him. "He's gone?"

"Long gone," Tony confirmed.

Steve stood shakily. "Next time, we should come up with a plan."

Tony nodded. "Good idea."

They walked further up the beach to help Clint and Natasha, but Bruce was god knows where after his encounter with Percy's water cannon.

Natasha and Clint were starting to get up, Clint rubbing his temple. "I can't believe he knocked me out with my own arrow."

"I can't believe he threatened Nick Fury," Natasha grumbled in response, pushing herself off the sand.

Tony's eyes widened. "What?"

"He said to leave him alone, or we'll see the full extent of his abilities."

"He was holding back?" Clint said incredulously.

They started to walk back up to where their vehicles were still waiting. Jamming the dented helmet back into its place so he could power up the suit, Tony rocketed into the air and flew in the direction that the Hulk had gone.

* * *

After fighting with the five adults, Percy sighed and walked into the sea.

He was fuming. Who did this Fury guy think he was, ordering Percy to surrender, treating him like he was this great big threat to the world. Surely, guys like him would have better things to do than pick on teenage boys.

Percy had saved the world, and they thought he was some sort of terrorist?

The water around him started to swirl, and he took a deep breath to steady his anger.

"Hey Dad," Percy said. "I need to talk to you."

His voice carried on the ocean currents, and moments later Poseidon materialized in the water.

"Percy, we heard from Chiron what happened. Are you and your mother alright?"

Percy nodded. "Yes, we're fine. What do I do? They can't find out about the gods, what if they find the camp?"

Poseidon frowned. "You're right, I know all about the Norse god on their little team, if you two were to clash, Athena thinks it could be disastrous."

"Norse god?"

"Thor," Poseidon clarified. "You two would be just like me and Zeus, according to Owl Face."

Percy let out a huff. There were more gods? "Great, so what do I do? I can't go to camp, the god would be able to get in, and we don't want them to find it anyway?"

Poseidon stroked his chin. "I'm not sure if Amphitrite would appreciate you staying at the palace, but you could probably stay with me for a little while."

Percy cringed. His father's wife wasn't particularly fond of Percy, him being the result of Poseidon's affair and all.

Without another word, the god of the sea put his hand on his son's shoulder. Percy felt the familiar tug in his gut, and the next thing he knew he was standing on the threshold of Poseidon's underwater palace.

* * *

When the Avengers, Bruce included, returned to Stark Towers, Tony immediately took his destroyed helmet and went to repair it.

Clint took an Aspirin to ease his headache, and Natasha, Steve and Bruce slumped down on the couches.

"To be honest, I'm kind of embarrassed." Natasha said, brushing her fiery red hair out of her face.

Steve had a concentrated expression on his face. "Is he a god, like Thor?"

"I don't think so," Bruce shook his head. "He has a birth certificate and everything, including his criminal history."

"Maybe he's a mutant," Clint suggested as he came in and sat down with Natasha. "I mean, it would explain the ocean powers."

"Yes, but it doesn't explain why no one could see that photo properly." Steve pointed out.

Natasha waved a hand, "Whatever, when we catch him, he can tell us what he is. For now, we need to track him down and come up with a plan of attack."

"Should we call S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"They're weapons will be useless." Bruce said.

"I could just shoot him with a sedative." Clint took an arrow out his quiver. "He'd be out in seconds."

Steve shook his head. "That won't work either, the kid has iron skin or something. All of Natasha's bullets just bounced off him."

"He might've been wearing armour, Steve." Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"He wasn't, trust me."

Bruce tapped his chin. This kid was a real predicament, but everyone has a weakness. They just had to find out what Percy's was.

"Whatever he do, we can't hurt him."

"Why not?" Tony interrupted suddenly, coming back from fixing his helmet. "I mean, he hurt us...and my suit."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Stark, he's just a kid."

Bruce frowned, noticing something on Cap's suit. He approached the super soldier, and plucked the raven black hair of Steve's shoulder.

"Oh my god," Tony breathed, taking the evidence and rushing to his lab. Bruce quickly followed, and the two prepared a DNA analysis.

If the kid was a mutant, like Clint had said, it would show up on the test.

* * *

Percy IMed Annabeth as soon as he could.

Entering the palace with Poseidon hadn't pleased Amphitrite, but she had been considerably less hard on them when she learned of her step-son's problem. She obviously didn't want the mortals to find out about the gods either.

Once he was alone, he found a suitable place and flicked a drachma into the water, muttering the words to Iris.

"Show me Annabeth Chase, at Camp Half Blood." He said, and the watery image of Annabeth appeared in front of him.

"Seaweed Brain," His girlfriend smiled. "Are you ok?"

Percy let himself grin in response. "I'm fine Wise Girl. Is everything alright at camp?"

The daughter of Athena pursed her lip. "Well, some of the younger campers were a bit freaked out, they seem to forget that mortals can't pass through, but I heard about that Norse god."

"Yeah, he could be a problem." Percy agreed. "Dad said he can't find out about the camp."

Annabeth looked hesitant about something, and Percy glanced suspiciously at her. "Annabeth, what is it?"

"Nothing," She replied quickly, biting her lip. "Look Perce, they don't have any way to track you do they?"

Percy shrugged. "Well, I don't see how they could track me to the bottom of the ocean."

He mumbled an apology at the unimpressed look on his girlfriend's face. This was serious, and he was still being a Seaweed Brain.

"Ok, just try not to get caught."

"Trust me, I won't," He flashed a smile, and Annabeth smirked at him before swiping her hand through the image and breaking the connection.

* * *

When Stark's test result came back, to say he was shocked was an understatement.

"What?" He sputtered. "I...I don't understand."

Bruce frowned and pushed Tony aside so he could see. "How is that possible?"

Percy Jackson was somehow missing half his genes. In a normal human, you got genes from your mother and your father, but Percy only had the single set, and the rest was just blank. **A/N: I know that this is probably impossible, but if anyone remembers from the books, the gods don't have DNA, so yeah, whatever. **

"Well, what DNA he does have is from Sally," Bruce clarified. "But I've never seen anything like this before."

Tony growled in frustration. "Uh! This didn't even tell us anything! He need a blood sample or something."

"Which is going to be hard to get when this boy has supposedly iron-skin." Bruce pointed out.

Tony was really started to get annoyed with this kid, how hard did he want to make it for them?

Tony grumbled about unnatural teenagers and DNA as he made his way back to the lounge to tell the rest of the team what had happened. As expected, they were disbelieving, probably thinking that Tony was making an extremely lame joke.

"What now then?" Natasha asked. "We don't know what he is, or how to beat him."

Bruce had followed Tony into the room. "Thor would be a great help, but he's still on Asgard."

"Percy's sure to have a weak-spot," Steve said. "Every suit of armor has a kink."

"Yeah, we just have to find where it is." Tony scoffed.

Clint leaned back into his chair. "First, we need to find him again, then come up with an attack plan."

Natasha and Bruce nodded in agreement. They could find where Percy was first, then get Thor to come back and help them.

Tony wondered if even Thor would be able to make a difference. He would at least expect that Percy would be intimidated by the team, but the teenager hadn't seemed fazed at all.

At that moment, JARVIS spoke over the PA system, scaring the life out of Tony. "Sir, director Fury is here to speak with you."

Tony heart sank, and he shared a glance with his team-mates. Fury wasn't going to be happy with them. "Um...let him in JARVIS."

"I thought you guys could handle him," Fury said as he entered the room, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We were unprepared sir," Natasha explained. "He was stronger than we thought."

Fury scowled. "Next time, I want you to take a squad. Where is he now?"

"We don't know yet, sir."

"Well, find him."

* * *

Percy had been staying at his father's palace for almost a week before Amphitrite got sick of him.

He had talked with Athena and Zeus via Iris Message, and they both agreed with Poseidon; the mortals must not find out about the gods. That the three gods would ever agree on something proved how much they valued their privacy from the mortal world.

When Percy made his way back to dry land after his step-mom kicked him out, he made sure to stay near the water. Riptide wouldn't harm the mortals, so the water was really his only defense against them beside the curse of Achilles.

Though he tried not to get cocky about his victory over the team S.H.I.E.L.D. had sent to bring him in, he couldn't believe they had been taken down so easily. If they were S.H.I.E.L.D.'s big guns, most demigods would be able to escape if they were discovered and hunted down like he was.

But they didn't have iron skin like he did. Without the Mark, Percy would've been shot by the red-haired agent.

Percy walked up the beach, wondering how they had found him the first time. They couldn't use technology to track him, their attempt with the camera had proven that. Did they have some kind of demigod-seeking weapon?

Shaking his head at his own stupidity, Percy lay down on the sand. He wasn't letting his guard down, even if he was, they still wouldn't be able to get the jump on him, he was just resting for a second.

_What if they never give up? _He thought. _Or even worse, what if they _do _catch me? _

If Percy was caught, he had no doubt that S.H.I.E.L.D. would want to 'question' him. He just hoped they weren't prepared to torture a teenager.

And that Norse god, Thor, he could be trouble. He himself got a sort of feeling when immortal beings were around, what if Thor got the same thing. It would be no problem for the god to find him.

Percy wasn't afraid of fighting the god, he'd bested the god of war when he was only twelve, but he didn't need the added opponent, especially not one of a level playing field, one who knew what kind of thing he was dealing with.

They had been going easy on him, underestimating his ability to fight back, and they wouldn't be so quickly defeated next time.

Whenever that was.

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the wait and the crappy ending, I needed 300 extra words **

**So, just to clarify, Percy can't hide in camp because they can't let the mortals find the camp, and Thor can still get in, yeah. **

**Please R&amp;R :D**

**Oh, and I know Fury is way too paranoid about Percy, but we wouldn't have a story if Fury didn't really care. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter xD**

* * *

Percy had followed the shore until it branched off into a river. The banks were surrounded by trees, which would provide good cover and make any confrontations difficult for his opponents.

Now that his anger had cooled down, he wasn't entirely sure what he felt about the 'Avengers'. He hated S.H.I.E.L.D., that was certain, but the Avengers were just following orders,and some of them were clearly unhappy about the thought of attacking him.

It was starting to get dark, and Percy made himself a little tent out of some branches. He was used to camping out, he'd done heaps of this kind of thing at camp. Usually he wasn't being hunted by secret government agencies, but whatever.

He wasn't sure how they'd found him the first time, he just hoped that they couldn't use the same method again. He was still wearing the shirt that they'd bugged when they first met him, was it possible that there was a tracker on that tiny camera?

Percy had just settled in his little tent when he heard a deep, guttural growl. He rolled his eyes at the inconvenience and took Riptide out of his pocket. The sword may have been useless on S.H.I.E.L.D. but it certainly caused a lot of damage to monsters.

He stepped out of the hut and came face to face with the hideous hellhound that had tracked him down. He should have known that something would find him out here.

Percy uncapped Riptide, the bronze blade growing to its full length. The hellhound snarled at the sight of the dreaded sword as Percy twirled it in his fingers.

After a brief stand-off, the dog lunged for Percy. He deflected its claws with the flat of his blade, falling flat on his back and kicking the beast away with a tremendous effort. The hellhound flew a few feet before it simply melted into the shadows and came out back in front of him.

Percy ducked under the heavy paw swiping at his head, stabbing Riptide into the monster's chest. He watched it crumble to dust, reminding himself that it was not Mrs O'Leary.

He was capping Riptide when a flash of bright light caused him to whirl around. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Athena and Hephaestus standing before him.

* * *

Tony scratched his head in confusion.

There was absolutely no way to explain Jackson's missing DNA, and they had failed completely in trying to track him.

Bruce had tried to find his scent like they did last time, but they only got to a tiny, trashed hut and then the trail disappeared. It was like Percy had vanished from the face of the earth.

"Where could he have possibly have gone?" Tony muttered.

He was just lucky that Fury hadn't checked in yet.

Tony walked from his lab to the gym where his teammates were training. Predictably, Natasha and Steve were doing hand-to-hand combat, while Clint was on the shooting range.

"Where's Banner?" Tony asked as the doors closed behind him.

No one answered him.

"Dr Banner has left the tower, sir," JARVIS's robotic voice echoed over the PA system.

Tony shrugged, sitting down on one of the many benches. "Guys, I still can't find Jackson. We need to contact Thor."

Natasha and Steve stopped their spar and turned towards him. "Then contact him." Natasha answered.

Tony huffed. _You guys are so helpful. _He slumped against the wall behind him.

He was exhausted. Sure, he'd spent days on end working on his Iron Man suits, and even longer without a decent sleep after New York, but the search for this kid was just draining.

He couldn't think of anything that didn't have DNA. Even Asgardians had DNA, and they were gods. What on earth was Percy Jackson? Was he even _from _earth?

_When we catch this kid, we'll find out, _he told himself, and they would catch him.

They were the Avengers, a sixteen-year old boy shouldn't have been much of a challenge for them, even if he was some supernatural being that they'd probably never heard of.

* * *

The two gods took Percy to Hephaestus' workshop in Mt St Helens, and Percy tried to remember his last visit to the volcano.

He had rid the place of telekhines, but the feeling of them throwing lava at him held a bitter memory. And then he's caused the volcano to erupt and had been stranded on Ogygia for two weeks.

The forge was empty except for the three of them, and Athena turned to him.

"Percy, Hephaestus and I had an idea that would help you to protect your identity. Now, we know that Riptide is useless against these 'S.H.I.E.L.D.' agents, so here," She said as the other god retrieved something from his pile of creations.

The god of the forge presented Percy with a sword in a sheath. The sheath had patterns like swirling waves carved into the outside, made of durable material that strapped perfectly to his belt. The sword itself was absolutely amazing.

It was the same length and balance as Riptide, it didn't even feel like he was holding a different sword. It was made of half mortal steel and half celestial bronze, just like Luke's old sword Backbiter. The hilt was wrapped in soft leather, molding comfortably into his hands.

It was easy to tell that the sword had been forged by Hephaestus himself.

"Woah," Percy breathed in awe, trailing a finger distractedly over the flat of the blade.

Hephaestus looked quite pleased at the reaction, and nodded. "What do you want to call it?"

Percy thought of something that related to the sea, like Riptide. Something that wasn't to be messed with. _Eye of the Storm?_

Before the words had even left his mouth, the sword blazed and the words appeared engraved in Ancient Greek on the steel part of the blade. "Cool," He whispered with a smirk.

"I have something for you as well," Athena said, drawing Percy out of his awestruck stare. She presented him with a folded pile of cloth. "Now, you know that the mortals cannot discover our existence, and if you happen to be within sight of humans, I want you to wear this."

Percy unfolded the black cloth and held the cloak in front of him. It was a classic design, with a hood and knee-length hem. The fastening clip was engraved with his father's symbol, a trident.

"It will help to conceal your face from the humans, its enchanted so that their weapons won't destroy the fabric." Hephaestus explained. "Woven by Athena herself."

Percy looked up at his girlfriend's mother. "Thanks," He beamed.

"Percy, it is imperative that no one discovers what you are. You must convince these agents that you are one of a kind. They may know of the Asgardians, but with Olympus so close to civilization we cannot alert them to our existence, whether they can get in or not."

Percy nodded. "So this is in the event of my possible capture. What if they knock me unconscious and try to do some tests?"

"They're aware of your invincibility," Hephaestus replied. "We'll just have to hope that they don't find your Achilles Heel. And of course, DNA tests shouldn't tell them anything they don't already know. If they discover anything, we can send someone in to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D., they can erase any evidence."

"Be careful, Percy," Athena said. "For Annabeth's sake."

She met his eyes briefly, before Percy was teleported back to his campsite.

Percy looked down at the new equipment in his hands, before his strapped the sword to his belt. He kept Riptide in his pocket, as much for the familiar feeling as for backup.

He started towards the tent, when he froze. They'd been here.

He saw the scorch marks from Iron Man's landing, the giant green thing's massive footprints, bike tracks. It was a good thing Hephaestus and Athena had come to get him when they did.

"How in Hades are they tracking me?" He wondered aloud.

Percy considered moving on, but then he would create a new trail for them to follow, and they probably already thought that this was a dead-end. He was uneasy about going back to sleep without someone to keep watch, but the teleporting and the use of his powers from earlier had left him feeling utterly exhausted.

Quickly searching the area for any monitors the Avengers may have left, he curled up in the tent and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

"Friends!" Thor bellowed as he arrived at Stark Towers.

Tony and Bruce had managed to contact him, and the god of thunder had come as soon as could.

The Avengers greeted their team-mate, and gathered around the table with some food.

"What is the problem?"

Natasha stirred her coffee. "Fury asked us to investigate this kid, a possible hostile. We confronted him, and he pretty much kicked our ass. We have absolutely no idea what he is."

Thor raised an eyebrow. "A child beat you?"

"A teenager, but yeah." Tony interrupted.

"Do you know his name?"

"His name is Percy Jackson."

Thor's eyes widened and he put down his pop-tart. "Perseus Jackson?"

Steve nodded, confused.

The god suddenly stood up, causing his chair to make an awful screech as it skidded across the floor. "Where is Director Fury? I need to have a word with him."

The other Avengers exchanged a look. "Why, is Percy known to you?" Bruce inquired.

"He is known to my people. Percy Jackson is not a threat, he is a hero."

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm SO sorry about the wait**

**I know this chapter is a bit short, but I was running low on ideas for this chapter, so thanks to Stetsonbennett for helping me out xD **

**Please R&amp;R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Thor made his way angrily through Stark tower, taking off into the air when he got to the balcony.

Tony was on his tail in the Iron Man suit, but he didn't slow to wait for him.

He was outraged, how dare Fury pick on a child, a hero! He'd have thought that Cap would at least protest, refuse the mission. Thor would have to teach Fury to show respect to heroes like Perseus. Is that how the Avengers will be treated after all they've done?

"Thor wait!" Tony called out to him, but the god paid him no heed. "Look, you barging into the room and threatening Fury isn't going to convince him that Percy is a good guy. If we want to show Fury that he's not a bad kid then we have to get Percy first."

Thor finally stopped and turned to face his teammate. "And how do you want to do that? He beat you, am I correct?"

"Well, yes," Iron Man rubbed his neck. "But he told us that he'd rather talk, so..."

"Then we shall talk to him, let's go!"

Tony stopped him as he was about to fly off again. "It's not that simple, we don't know where he is."

Thor frowned. That certainly complicated things. "You cannot track him?"

"No, but we'll find a way. C'mon."

* * *

When Percy woke up again, he felt a strange tingling down his spine.

He knew what that feeling meant, and his first instinct was to get out of there. Packing up his camp as quick as he could, Percy debated on whether to keep following the creek, or to take a shot and go through the woods.

Securing his new cloak around his shoulders, keeping Eye of the Storm within reach and having Riptide reassuringly in his pocket, he set off along the waterline, eager to be long gone before whatever it was arrived there; monster or S.H.I.E.L.D.

Having the cloak made it easier for him to stick to the shadows, out of sight from anything in the air. He had a feeling that the agents would be scouting the area for him, as they obviously knew he had been there not long before they had.

Being on the run from the government again made him feel strangely nostalgic, and he longed to have Annabeth and Grover with him.

Only a few months ago he had been fighting Kronos, and now he was on the run again. Except this time he was all alone.

Letting out a huff, he kicked a stone, watching it skid across the bank and into the creek.

Why did his life have to be so difficult? He'd already spent the last five years fighting a Titan, and just when he thought he could finally have a break and be with his girlfriend, a secret agency had to decide that he was a threat.

If only they knew that Percy couldn't really _do _anything to harm mortals directly, since his weapons went through them and they saw his powers as something else entirely. Well, with Eye of the Storm he could be dangerous, but he'd never try to hurt anyone.

Percy pulled the hood of the cloak over his head and stuffed his hands into the pockets his jeans, curling his fingers around Riptide. The familiar gesture gave him reassurance. No matter what happened, either one of his swords would be there.

The thrill of hiding from S.H.I.E.L.D. made him itch for something to fight. He just wanted them to hurry up and find him again so he could release some of his pent-up energy.

Then he heard the tell-tale sound of Iron Man's suit.

Putting his hand of the hilt of Eye of the Storm, he whirled around to face them as they reached him, only to find that they were unarmed as far as he could tell, except for the shield on Captain America's back.

When Hawkeye saw Percy's hand on his sword, he held his hands up. "Hang on, we only want to talk to you."

"That's what you said last time," Percy challenged, tightening his grip.

"Does it look like we have any weapons, Jackson?"

Percy inclined his head to Cap's shield, and to Mjolnir. "Uh, yeah. Pretty sure they're weapons."

He didn't recognise the two new guys that were with them, but he had feeling that the big guy knew how to use that massive hammer. The man was huge, with shoulder-length blonde hair. He was wearing armor in a similar fashion to what Percy figured the Olympians would wear. The other was of an average build with brown hair and glasses.

"Perseus Jackson," the blonde said. "I assure you, we mean you no harm. I am Thor Odinson."

_Thor, shit, _Percy thought. He should've seen that coming. "Thor huh?"

"Perseus, I know who you are; you are a hero, not a threat."

Percy scoffed. "Try telling that to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"That is what we would like to do," Thor explained, supported by his friends' nodding heads. "You can come with us and show them for yourself."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

Black Widow spoke up. "Listen Percy, Fury is a reasonable man. He only wants to assure the safety of the world." Tony decided not to make a quip at the exaggeration of Fury's character.

"So do I," Percy countered. "If you guys didn't notice, I was obviously fighting a monster in that photo. I don't understand how you guys came to the conclusion that I was a threat. Besides, I'm all that's left, how could I possibly be dangerous to the earth's entire population?"

He saw the brown-haired man's eyes widen he said he was alone, and knew he'd succeeded in telling them that he was one-of-a-kind. He only prayed that Thor didn't know that he was a demigod, and that there were in fact hundreds of kids like him.

"Please Percy, just give us a chance to convince Director Fury." Cap pleaded.

Percy acted like he was considering the offer, thinking back to what Hephaestus and Athena had said to him. If Fury didn't believe he was a hostile, he would probably leave him alone. The longer Percy stayed on the run from them, the longer they had to collect information on his abilities. And with the Asgardians on their side, it wouldn't be long before someone realized what he was, and then the Olympians would be exposed.

He opened to mouth to reply, when he felt a jolting pain originating from the base of his neck. Percy's knees buckled under the pressure. He felt the electricity coursing through his body at an unbearable rate.

His vision starting to fade, he saw the Avengers jump back in surprise as agents emerged from the trees. _Goddamn it, _he thought hazily.

Percy gritted his teeth, biting back a cry of pain. The electrical pulse hadn't ceased yet, and the edges of his sight were beginning to go black.

Then the pulse intensified when it became clear to the agents that the current voltage wasn't going to be enough to knock him out.

Percy's head throbbed, his vision was dark and unfocused and he felt like he was about to throw up. Finally, it became too much and his eyes rolled back into his head as he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Fury!" Steve bellowed as the Avengers arrived at the conference room where the director was waiting.

After Percy had passed out, the agents had cut off the electricity and had tried their best to hold back the Avengers. While the heroes were occupied, two of the agents had managed to get Percy's limp form onto a jet and had flown him to the helicarrier, where Maria Hill took him into solitary confinement, in the top-security cell that had been designed to contain the Hulk.

"What the hell was that!?" Tony accused. "We were talking to him!"

Fury had his hands behind his back, standing on the opposite side of the table in the center of the room. "I ordered you to bring him in, and clearly you weren't capable of doing so."

"He was about to answer our request to come in," Thor argued.

"And if he said no?"

"Well, if he was going to say yes, we just lost his trust completely by _attacking _him!" Clint countered.

"Enough!" Fury snapped. "I only asked you to capture Percy Jackson. He has been captured and is no longer your problem, he is in the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D."

That was exactly what Steve was afraid of, but he bit his tongue to keep from saying so.

"Now, unless you are willing to lend us your skills in discovering what Mr Jackson is, you will have no contact with him, understood."

Tony opened his mouth, but Natasha elbowed him sharply in the side. As long as they were allowed to see Percy, there was a way for them to help him. No way was she letting Tony ruin their chance with his big mouth.

"Fine," Natasha agreed.

* * *

Percy's eyes blinked open lazily, taking a few seconds to focus and take in his surroundings.

Noticing the absence of Eye of the Storm and his cloak, the glass walls around him and the cameras in all corners of the room, Percy released a steady stream of Ancient Greek curses.

How had he been so stupid! How had he even considered the possibility that the Avengers were being honest to him. Of course it was all a trap.

For the umpteenth time in the lost few days, Percy felt anger coursing uncontrollably through his veins. He _seethed _with rage.

He stood, turning in a full circle and finding no doorway. Still, they had been dumb enough to cage him in glass. He approached the glass, slamming his fist into it as hard as he could, but nothing happened. Not even a crack.

"That's useless, Percy."

Percy whirled around and saw a dark-skinned man with an eye-patch standing on the other side of the glass.

"This cell was designed to hold the Hulk, you won't be able to break it." **A/N: I know that it breaks in the Avengers movie, but let's just say that S.H.I.E.L.D. made another one, because they probably did**

The man looked smug, and Percy instantly felt a strong dislike for him. Somehow he knew that this was the man who had been chasing him, this was Nick Fury.

"You'd be surprised at what I can do." Percy answered easily, keeping his voice even so as not to show Fury how pissed off he was.

"That's why you're here," Fury replied, walking around the cell. "You're quite a mystery, Percy, I'd like to find out what you are."

Percy narrowed his eyes. "I'm not telling you anything."

"Suit yourself." Nick shrugged. He turned to leave, and Percy let out a rough laugh when he saw there were no guards appointed at the doors.

"You honestly think you can keep me in here? You're a fool, Fury."

Oh, it was going to be too easy to get out of his prison, wherever they were keeping him.

If the Hulk couldn't break the glass, there was no way Percy was going to be able to, he wasn't even going to bother, but he had other ways.

Percy sat down, watching the surveillance cameras. They would catch his escape, but there wasn't anything he could do about from here.

Percy hadn't quite mastered vapor-travel yet, definitely not to the extent of Nico's shadow-travel, but he would be able to get himself out of the room, and then he would get his stuff and be on his way with S.H.I.E.L.D. being none the wiser about his heritage.

He closed his and concentrated on the water molecules in the air around him. He felt the same nausea he experienced when riding Mrs O'Leary as the water joined with those in his body.

He literally evaporated into thin air, travelling through the vents and out of the cell. Percy flew through the cracks in the doors, arriving in the hallways just as the alarms sounded, signalling his escape.

Percy let his body return to its normal shape, and took off down the hall as the agents came behind him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that ;) **

**I wasn't really sure how to describe vapor-travel, or how it would work, but oh well. **

**Please R&amp;R xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys,**

**super sorry about this long wait, but I was really distracted and didn't even start writing this chapter until a few days ago, so yeah, I'm a procrastinator, but hopefully you guys wont have another wait that long :)**

**Anyways, we're getting right back into the action, enjoy the chapter! ;D**

* * *

Steve's POV

The Avengers were gathered in one of the Helicarrier's numerous mess halls when the alarm sounded. Sharing a glance, the team was immediately on their feet. They ran into the hallway, following as two agents dashed by, heading towards where the action was, Steve assumed.

He had a sneaking suspicion about what this alarm was about.

Tony had managed to get into the video-feed from the cameras that were watching Percy's cell, and they had seen how furious the kid looked when he woke up. "You honestly think you can keep me in here?" Percy had asked. And he was obviously right in saying that S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't be able to detain him for long.

Steve heard a shout from far down the hall, followed by several loud crashes. Moments later, a black-haired teen careened around the corner, coming towards the Avengers at a full-speed sprint.

Percy's eyes widened momentarily, before a look of utter determination crossed his face. He didn't slow down, and Steve stopped in preparation to stop him.

Natasha raised a gun from her belt and fired two shots at him, hopefully not aiming to kill. The bullets simply ricocheted off Percy's skin.

He barreled through Natasha and Bruce, ducked under Clint's swipe with his bow, pushed off the wall to get around Steve and then threw himself to the ground in a baseball-slide, going right under Tony and Thor.

Before Steve could even turn around, he could hear Percy's rapidly receding footsteps.

"Jesus!" Tony exclaimed, whirling around and taking off after the teenager.

"Natasha, Clint, follow Tony and try to guess where Percy might be going. Bruce, Thor and I will try to cut him off." Steve ordered.

The team split into two, and Steve, Bruce and Thor headed in the opposite direction. Steve's best guess was that Percy was going to find his sword, but he would need to find the evidence room to get it.

If Percy managed to find out where that was, they would be there to meet him and Clint, Tony and Natasha would also be there to block off the other side of the hallway.

Around the corner where Percy had come from, the agents he'd attacked were starting to get up. Checking if they were alright, Steve quickly asked them if they knew if the teen was looking for something.

"He just asked where Fury was." One of them said as Bruce helped her up, holding her palm to her head.

Surely Percy wasn't dumb enough to go after Fury without his weapon? The three Avengers continued running to where S.H.I.E.L.D. was keeping the sword and the rest of Percy's belongings, hoping that they wouldn't be too late to catch him, as they had to go the long way round.

* * *

When Steve, Thor and Bruce reached the door to the evidence room, they were relieved to see that Percy hadn't found it yet, but he was coming this way. He'd obviously had some trouble getting here.

This time when Percy saw the three of them blocking his path and the entrance to the room, he skidded to a stop just as Natasha, Tony and Clint came up behind him.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Steve asked the teen, who stared at them defiantly, having backed up as close to the wall as he could so none of them could attack him from behind. "Give yourself up."

Steve knew that he wouldn't. Natasha had her gun aimed, Clint had an arrow knocked on his bow string, Mjolnir was at the ready in Thor's hand, even Bruce had a taser gun in his hand.

Percy was completely still, but his fists were clenched and his entire body was tense and prepared to bolt at the smallest opening.

Steve took a slow step towards the teenager, holding his hands up. By now, a few agents had gathered in the hallway, but Steve kept advancing, hoping to keep Percy's gaze off the growing force against him.

He had made a good attempt, but unless you could fly to teleport, there was no escaping the Helicarrier.

"Percy, please." Steve said, taking another step.

Percy flattened against the wall completely as some of the other Avengers came forward. And then he did something completely unexpected.

Steve made a lunge for him, only to find that the teen had evaporated into the air like mist. He immediately ran for the door to the evidence room, knowing that Percy would be looking for his weapon.

When Steve opened the door, he saw Percy's body start to reform, almost on his knees. He was obviously weakened by whatever he'd done.

Clint and Natasha sprinted past Steve, but Percy managed to curl his fingers around the hilt of his sword before they reached him. He swung his arm out in a wide arc, and the two assassins ducked and tackled the teen.

Within seconds Percy was pinned, but he was able to throw them off in the same amount of time. As he was moving the defend himself, Thor had moved in, now too close for Percy to use his sword.

Thor grabbed the teen's shoulder and free hand, spinning him in a circle and pressing him face-first against the wall. Percy tried to swing his sword back like a dagger, and Steve gripped his wrist.

"Perseus, I know you are a hero, stop fighting us!" Thor pleaded.

Percy growled in frustration, struggling against the two super-strong men.

"Drop the sword," Steve commanded, putting pressure on Percy's sword hand. Percy held it tighter. "Drop it!"

Percy glared at him as well as he could with his face pressed against the wall. The team had known that Percy would be pissed at them for 'tricking him' and that their slim chance of getting him to trust them was gone.

"Drop it Percy," Steve said slowly, applying even more pressure.

With an extremely frustrated growl, Percy tried once more to push off the wall. When his effort proved unsuccessful, he kicked the wall in anger before his fist opened and the strange half-bronze sword clattered to the floor.

Tony picked the weapon up and placed it back in its place, Natasha came forward with a pair of handcuffs and Bruce alerted Fury of Percy's apprehension.

Hands now cuffed behind his back, Thor and Steve led Percy out of the room, one on each arm, the rest of the team behind them. Seeing the kid with his head down and looking so defeated, Steve felt bad for him, even though he knew that he was probably planning another escape attempt as they walked. Steve could feel the anger radiating off Percy in waves, the teen was seething.

Steve just hoped that he wasn't mad at them specifically.

* * *

Fury's POV

Fury shouldn't have been surprised when he heard the alarms signalling Jackson's escape, especially after the kid had warned him that the cell wouldn't keep him in for long.

He was just glad that the Avengers managed to get him under control as quickly as they did. Now, Fury and the heroes were standing outside an interrogation cell, Percy on the inside.

When asked about how the teen had managed to get out of the cell that was designed for the Hulk, Clint had explained how the kid seemed to have turned into mist and reformed in another place.

Fury knew that if Percy wasn't as weakened by his last two transformations, he would've already transported himself from the cell. How he did it, Fury had no clue. They'd have to watch him very closely.

After being warned of Percy's livid behavior, Fury decided to send Natasha in to interrogate him. She was the best he had when it came to extracting information from detainees.

While Natasha spoke with Jackson, Fury had ordered for a new cell to be prepared; one that Percy wouldn't be able to escape.

* * *

Natasha's POV

Natasha let out a breath before she entered the interrogation room.

She had never been nervous about an interrogation, but there was something about Percy Jackson that almost made her uneasy. She'd dealt with men much more intimidating than Percy, but he had this aura of power that really set her on edge.

There was only a table and two chairs in the room, and Percy's handcuffs were chained to the chair on the far side of the room, keeping him in his seat. Natasha gave him a small smile before she took her place in the chair opposite him.

Noticing her sit down, he settled his sea-green gaze on her from beneath his hair.

"Percy, I'm sorry about before, and I promise you that the Avengers didn't know about the ambush back at the creek." It mightn't have been the best way to start a conversation with him, but she wanted to establish an early trust if she could.

If she could at least get him to forgive them for his eventual capture, maybe she could get him to tell her something.

Percy lifted his head and she met his eyes. He regarded her silently, searching for a lie where there was only sincerity. "Ok, so maybe you didn't know about the ambush, but you're still holding me here."

"I know you don't want to be here-"

"No, I _can't _be here. Our worlds aren't meant to mix, and if mortals weren't bad enough, there is definitely no way I can work with an Asgardian."

Natasha frowned slightly. "What do you mean, 'our worlds'?" Could Percy be like Thor, some sort of off-world god? It would explain his terrific power. Even though they had established that Percy had clearly been born on Earth, maybe his parents were from another planet?

Percy shut his mouth, his eyes narrowing. He wouldn't be answering her question easily. "What does Fury want with me?"

"Don't avoid my question, Jackson." Natasha insisted.

"I'm not telling you anything. None of you deserve to know what I've been through."

Natasha pursed her lips. If Percy wasn't so young, there may have been other ways to get him to talk, but even then he clearly wasn't an idiot.

"Percy, if S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to something, they'll get it. That's exactly why you're here."

Percy huffed in annoyance. "_Why _am I here? Which devastatingly powerful being needs to be defeated this time, huh?" Natasha noticed that his sea-green eyes had darkened, now swirling like miniature hurricanes.

"Director Fury wants to establish what kind of beings are out there that could pose a danger to the human race, and the Avengers are here to help to defend civilians, Percy."

"I'm not an alien, if that's what Fury thinks, or a threat to the people. I've saved you all before and none of you knew it." His voice had taken a strangely sad tone to it, as it he was reflecting on bad memories.

"If that's the case, then telling us about yourself shouldn't be such a big deal."

Percy glared at her, but Natasha was unfazed. Even if he wasn't going to tell them anything yet, Natasha had to make it clear that they weren't giving up on getting answers.

As it were, Natasha radioed to Fury that Percy had stopped talking; now he wouldn't respond to her at all. Steve and Thor-the only people trusted to move him-came in and detached his handcuffs from the chair.

Steve shot her a quick glance as he passed her, taking the teen to his newly prepared containment cell.

As far as Tony and Bruce could tell, Percy's main control was over water, so the new cell was being ventilated with dry air, air-tight seals on the doors so he couldn't escape the same way as the last time. Natasha followed the trio to the highest security area of the Helicarrier, and waited for Steve and Thor to remove Percy's cuffs and get out of the room before she pressed the button.

Then the door closed with a hiss, sealing the dry air and the black-haired teen inside.

* * *

**Ta-da! I hope you guys liked it, though I feel like a lot of the characters were OOC in this chapter**

**Nevermind, whats important is that I finally updated ;D**

**Please R&amp;R! xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thanks for being so patient with me. **

**I know last chapter was pretty shabby, I would've like for Percy to put up more of a fight as well, but he's trying to get S.H.I.E.L.D. to see that he's a good guy. And about his sword, many of you were saying that it would just appear in his pocket, but if you remember from chapter 5, Percy says that they took Eye of the Storm, and that sword won't appear in his pocket like Riptide does, and of course we all know that Riptide is useless against mortals, so yeah**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter ;P**

* * *

Percy's POV

Percy absolutely _despised _being confined in small spaces. He had hoped to have just vapor-traveled out of there again, but S.H.I.E.L.D. had been smart enough to pump dry air into the cell.

Of course, you can't remove all water from the air, and Percy knew he had the power of the ocean inside him, but at the moment, he knew he wasn't quite good enough at vapor-travel to try it with such a small amount of water at his disposal.

Percy would have to wait it out for now. It was only a matter of time before something happened that would allow him to escape. When he was running through the halls, he'd passed one of the rooms that must have been on the very edge of the ship as one side was just one huge window, and Percy had seen that they were hovering in the sky. Before long, Zeus would notice that Percy was on the ship.

Even if most of Percy's actions had been carried out at Zeus' command-like pretending he was a one-of-a-kind- the Lord of the Sky still didn't like having his brother's son in his territory. Plus, maybe Zeus would figure out that striking down the Helicarrier would give Percy another opportunity.

Until then, Percy would bide his time and hope that S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't want to 'interrogate' him again. They probably would, but his last chat hadn't been as bad as

he'd been expecting. The red-haired woman had been relatively nice to him, she even seemed regretful for keeping him in a cell. But she was a secret agent, if anything she was acting, and she really couldn't care less what happened to him.

How heartless were these agents, keeping a teenager under confinement. Most of them didn't even why he was here, and yet they didn't even question it. And Thor, calling him a hero, hah, those S.H.I.E.L.D. agents really treat heroes well.

Percy paced the back wall of his luxurious, high-security cell. There was nothing to do! He was going out of his mind with boredom. _Gods, I hate ADHD. _

All he wanted right now was to see Annabeth, or his cousins, someone to help distract him. How long had he been in here? A few hours? A day?

Sick of pacing, Percy lightly hit his head against the wall; no matter hard he hit it, it wouldn't hurt him anyway. He _hated _being locked up.

_Hurry up and let me out already! _He silently pleaded, he would give anything to get out of here.

Maybe if he just threw a tantrum they would let him out for a little bit. Probably not, let's be real.

Letting out a sound of disgust, he hit his head just a little bit harder, hard enough to make a noise against the metal walls of his cell.

"Bored, eh kid?" A voice said through a speaker in the ceiling. It startled him a bit, but he didn't flinch.

He recognized the voice as Tony Stark. What he wanted, Percy didn't even want to know. He just continued hitting the wall.

Was his boredom really that obvious? Percy had no idea (note the sarcasm). He resisted the incredibly strong urge to beg to be let out. He would _not _beg to these people.

He heard the door open behind him, and he stood straight as he turned to the person walking in. Steve was there, just inside the cell, while Tony waited behind him.

"Percy, Fury would like to talk to you."

Percy rolled his eyes. When Steve came up behind him to cuff his hands together, he tried to wrench them away, but the supersoldier had a ridiculously firm grip.

Tony took the lead as Percy was marched from his cell again. Looking through the windows, he saw that it was now dark outside, meaning he'd been in that cell for at least six hours. He was just itching to use up some energy.

He debated on whether he should just make a break for it and jump out the window-they were flying over the ocean, and then he could swim away-but he could feel how tense Steve was behind him. The soldier was on high alert, ready for anything that Percy might try.

Before he could come up with a plan (that had never really been his forte), Tony stopped walking and stood beside a door, gesturing for Percy to go inside.

The room was furnished with nothing but a table and eight chairs, three of them unoccupied. Sitting in the other chairs was Fury and the rest of the Avengers.

"Percy, take a seat," Fury said sternly, leaning back in his seat.

Percy frowned, but moved to do as he was told. Before he sat, Steve grabbed his wrist and removed the handcuffs. Percy raised an eyebrow, automatically suspicious. He regarded the adults in the room carefully, causing Bruce to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"We would like to make a compromise," Fury started to say.

"A compromise? Really?" Percy asked dubiously. _Now _they wanted to talk and be civil?

Fury ignored his interruption. "Though Thor doesn't know what you are, or he just won't tell us, he has told us of some of your good deeds, and I have decided that you are not a risk to society. However, there are some things I want to know before we let you go."

Percy leaned away, kinda taken aback but Fury's sudden change of mind. After all this trouble he'd gone, _now _he decided that Percy wasn't worth the effort?

"Like what?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

If they thought he would tell them anything just because they'd promised to let him go, they were dreaming.

"We simply need to know about your special abilities."

"You already know about them," Percy lied. They may have witnessed his control over water and vapor-travel, but there were many things he could do that he didn't want S.H.I.E.L.D. to know about.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Judging by the extent of your strength, Percy, I highly doubt that you're limited to hydro-kinesis."

Why did they all have to be so darn smart? "I really don't understand what you mean. What abilities do you _think _I have, other than hydro-whatever you just said."

"Perseus, you are only making this worse for yourself." Thor warned him, and Percy scoffed.

"Okay, listen. It's not that I don't want to tell you guys," he didn't. "But I can't. My world and Thor's can't mix, as I've already told you before."

The older people in the room shared a look of exasperation. "We'd really thought that you'd be more reasonable on our conditions."

They obviously didn't know him very well. Then, he heard it.

The rumbling of thunder.

The Avengers turned to Thor with questioning expressions, but the 'God of Thunder' shook his head in bewilderment. "It is not me."

Percy grinned. "Yeah, sorry about this, but my uncle really doesn't like me wandering in his home turf."

Before any of them could begin to comprehend his words, there was a blinding bright light, followed by an incredibly loud boom. The lights in the room flickered out, and a low whirring noise signaled that the doors had lost power, locking them all in complete darkness.

Fury dashed to the window, trying to see outside.

A storm was raging, causing the ocean below them to churn. The only light was provided by the occasional flashes of lightning, each of them scarringly close to the Helicarrier. Smoke was billowing from the front of the airship.

"We lost an engine, we're going down."

Another bolt of electricity struck the Helicarrier, a hundred feet or so to their right. The ship shuddered and began to tilt sideways, throwing Percy and the Avengers against the glass window.

He was so close, but he couldn't leave without his things; sooner or later, Thor would figure out what the sword was made of and he'd be busted. Working hard to move against the tilt of the ship and the slippery tile floor, Percy ran full force at the the door and collided with it, using his shoulder to take the impact.

The automatic doors were harder to break open, as they didn't have hinges, and Percy simply slid back to the window. As he was preparing to go again, he saw Steve had decided to mimic his idea.

The super-soldier charged that the door, ripping them from the wall with the force. Percy followed Steve into the hallway, bolting off before the Avengers could get a hold on him.

"Hey! Jackson!" He heard Hawkeye yell.

The helicarrier shuddered in the sky, and the ship fell further to the right, making Percy slid into the wall as he kept running. Hoping that most of the Avengers would be on the bridge, he made his way to the weapons room, only to meet with malfunctioning doors again.

"Shit," He cursed under his breath, biting his lips as the Avengers came around the corner again.

Fury did not look impressed. "I must say that I'm not surprised you made a run for it."

"I can help, just let me get my sword." Percy tried to reason.

Tony scoffed. "What are you gonna do, fight the storm?"

"No, but I can control the waves. You were right about my powers, I promise I can save the Helicarrier."

"And why would you need your sword for that?"

Percy groaned in frustration, running his hand through his air. "Come on! Just let me get it, and I'll stop you all from ending up at the bottom of the ocean, trust me, its a _long _way down there."

The Avengers shared a look. Their decision was made when another strike almost had them on the ground.

Steve and Thor both ran at the door, breaking it open.

Striding in past them, Percy slipped the cloak over his shoulders and fastened the sword sheath to his waist.

* * *

Steve's POV

The Avengers followed Fury hurriedly through the halls of the rapidly falling airship, red lights flashing above them.

Steve stared in anticipation at the teenager speed-walking behind the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., now equipped with his sword and cloak. The soldier was more than eager for Percy to finally prove to them that he really was a good person.

Fury led them to the landing strip, which was deserted in the raging storm. The wind and the rain battered the Helicarrier, almost tearing the jets from the places, but none of that effected Percy.

The teenager strode forward whilst the others stayed huddled in the relative safety of the doorway. Was it just Steve's imagination, or was the rain literally bending around the boy.

As Percy started to raise his arms, another bolt of lightning flashed, striking just of to the side of the Helicarrier. Percy remained in his position, completely un-phased. The rain and the wind started to swirl around him in a rapid vortex, tearing at his clothes and pitch black hair.

Steve shielded his face with his arm, watching open-mouthed as the storm collected itself around the teenager.

Letting out a loud yell of effort, Percy made the hurricane around him turn faster. The clouds above them seemed to be torn apart, effectively stopping the rain and the lightning.

Percy pushed the winds out away from the airship, dispersing what remained of the storm over the ocean.

However, the Helicarrier continued to fall; though Percy had stopped the storm, the ship was still too damaged to fly.

Steve gripped the door frame in preparation for the force of the impact with the water. Percy put his arms high above his head, and through a hole in the ship's hull, Steve saw the water below copy his movement.

Bodies of liquid rose and grabbed hold of the Helicarrier, gently placing it atop the now gentle waves. The water begun to flood it through the damaged exterior, but Percy swept his hand out and the water rushed back the way it had come, blocked from coming back in by the layer of ice Percy had created over the holes.

Percy then turned around to face them, his brow dotted with perspiration and his hair even more wild than it had already been. He raised an eyebrow at them, seemingly asking if he had proven himself.

Steve nodded at them, there was no doubt in his mind that the kid was a good guy.

Nodding in response, Percy gave him a slight smile, before he raced off to the side.

Before any of them could comprehend what he was doing, Percy leaped over the railing and swan-dived over the edge, rocketing into the ocean.

* * *

**Um sorry? **

**I know I haven't updated for ages, I apologize very sincerely! **

**So Percy finally got out! **

**Please R&amp;R ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**So, some of you obviously don't read these, because people asked me why Percy's sword didn't appear in his pocket again. The sword he was looking for is the one he got from Hephaestus, and it doesn't return to him like Riptide**

**And I don't only update on holidays, I just don't have a lot of free time and I procrastinate.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy ;D**

* * *

Tony's POV

"Well, I didn't see that coming," Clint said, staring off the edge of the Helicarrier.

Jackson must've been crazy; what was he thinking, jumping into the middle of the ocean? Tony leaned over of the side to watch for Percy's head breaking the surface. The water was still too rough for swimming, no matter how good you were, and Tony seriously thought that the kid had drowned when he saw that Percy hadn't come back up yet.

"Uh Fury? Aren't we going to do anything?" Natasha demanded.

Tony nodded in agreement. He may not have liked the kid much, but he didn't want him to _drown. _

"I don't think that will be necessary, friends," Thor interrupted, looking thoughtfully out to the ocean. "He can control water, can he not?"

"Well yes, but don't we have to get him back?"

For the first time that Tony knew off, Fury actually looked kind of conflicted. "No, we said he was allowed to go."

Banner frowned. "Only if we told us what he was, which he didn't."

_For god's sake, _Tony thought. Did they want the guy gone or not? He thought they'd established that Percy was too dangerous to be left on the Helicarrier (which they were right about, apparently the kid's uncle had tried to blast them out of the sky).

Personally, Tony didn't trust the mysterious teen, but Cap and Thor obviously did and were adamant that he wouldn't cause any harm if they let him go.

Stark continued to watch the water, but there was still no sign of Percy at all. He had a very strong urge to jump in after the kid, but seeing how large the waves were he had no doubt that he'd be struggling too much himself to be of any help to Percy, if he even really needed it.

"So we're not going to help him? He'll drown!" Tony exclaimed.

Thor had said that Percy would probably be fine, but how could they know? What if he wasn't and they just let him go? Tony wouldn't be able to live with himself if they didn't even try.

Fury considered the Avengers team. "Ok then, Tony, you can go out with your suit and try to find him if you can. If you do, unless he's in danger, do _not _engage."

* * *

Percy's POV

As soon as he hit the waves, Percy used the currents to shoot through the water. He swam towards the bottom, hoping that he would at least come across some animals who could send a message to his father.

Unfortunately, the storm seemed to have scared away most of the sea creatures, and Percy found himself all alone in the middle of the ocean. He shot back up towards the surface, knowing he was too far away to be seen by the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D.

No doubt Fury would come after him to continue his interrogation, but there was no way that Percy was going to let himself get caught again. Distantly, he heard the sound of Stark's Iron Man suit taking off and he ducked back under the surface. Hopefully, they wouldn't find him and would just assume that he'd drowned in the harsh waters, or been attacked by some giant deep-sea predator.

Through the water, he saw the lights from the Iron Man suit in the night sky as Tony scanned the area. Unless Tony was using special sensors, he probably wouldn't see Percy.

To be honest, Percy was surprised that the Avengers hadn't seen his escape attempt coming. They'd just let him walk onto an open platform. For a bunch of genius', they hadn't made a very good decision, even if it was a very dire situation.

Iron Man zoomed past, straight by Percy. Having remained unnoticed, Percy sped through the water, heading back in the direction of the coast of the United States. He debated on going back to Camp Half-Blood, at least for a little while, but he didn't want S.H.I.E.L.D. to find Half-Blood Hill.

Percy walked out of the ocean, casually walking across the sand of the deserted beach, letting the water fall from his clothes. The sky was starting to grow lighter as dawn approached.

He needed to find a drachma so he could message Annabeth. He kept them at his apartment, but S.H.I.E.L.D. would definitely go looking for him there. Percy lifted the hood of his cloak over his black hair, before letting out a loud whistle.

He cursed himself for not thinking of calling Blackjack sooner.

Minutes later, a darker silhouette appeared above him, growing larger and larger until it formed the shape of a horse with two huge wings sprouting from its back. The pitch black stallion landed gracefully and approached Percy with a whinny.

_Hey boss, long time no see! _Blackjack said. _Where ya been? _

"Sorry, Blackjack, got a bit caught up." Percy greeted with a smile, scratching the pegasus' velvety nose.

Blackjack dismissed the apology, allowing Percy to swing up onto his back. Stretching out his great black wings, the horse pawed the ground and took off, lifting higher with each powerful stroke of his wings.

Percy grinned when he looked back out to sea. There were no S.H.I.E.L.D. agents or Avengers in sight.

* * *

Thor's POV

Thor was confused. The events on the helicarrier didn't make sense. At first he had thought that Percy's uncle may have shared similar abilities to the boy, but for that to work than he would've had to be somewhere nearby, and they were hovering over the ocean.

The name 'Perseus Jackson' was often mentioned among Asgard, describing the boy to be a great hero of Midgard. Odin had said that there was a connection between Asgard and Perseus, though he couldn't share it for the sake of their two people.

And Percy had said the same thing; 'My world and Thor's can't mix." But why not? What disastrous event could unfold because of their meeting?

Thor grudgingly followed his team, minus Tony, back inside the floating helicarrier. There were already engineers trying to get their engines started again, but the storm had caused a lot of damage to the airship's systems, the only thing keeping from the flooding and sinking were the layers of ice that Perseus had made to seal out the water.

Already the struggling ship systems were starting to generate enough heat that the ice was beginning to melt. If the Helicarrier wasn't able to take off soon, they would be in big trouble.

Thor followed his friends through the halls, feeling useless. Fury had called him down to Midgard in the hopes that he would know what Perseus was, but Thor was just as clueless as they were.

Thor had been able to feel an aura of power around Perseus, one that he usually only saw in Asgardians like himself. That alone was enough to tell Thor that the teenager wasn't completely human.

He was interrupted from him thoughts when they arrived on the bridge, to find a computer screen signalling a threat.

Fury rushed over, looking over the security footage. Looking over the director's shoulders, Thor saw a huge black creature rampaging through the streets of New York.

"What the heck is that?" Clint exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Avengers arrived in New York minutes later. Tony had been called back, returning empty-handed, though Thor didn't even consider that Perseus might be deceased.

Mjolnir in hand, Thor looked around him for the black beast. The signs of its presence were obvious; shop-fronts destroyed, cars crushed, poles knocked over, civilians screaming and running for shelter.

However, the beast itself wasn't anywhere in sight.

Natasha and Steve, who were also searching with him, shook their heads to indicate that they hadn't seen it either. How does a monster just disappear?

Thor spun his hammer and shot into the air, looking to gain an aerial advantage. The high-rises of Manhattan still made it difficult, but now he could see the larger scale of destruction.

Suddenly, he saw three teenagers running in the opposite direction to the rest of the crowd. Whilst everyone else was running away, they appeared to be running towards it.

Thor pointed them out for Steve and Natasha, and flew off after them, hoping to ask them if they knew where the monster was. He stopped short, however, when he saw that the three teens were armed themselves.

One of them, a girl with blonde hair swept back into a ponytail and calculating grey eyes, had a shield strapped to her arm and a bronze knife in her hand. The dagger, he noticed, bore a striking resemblance to the metal that Percy's sword was partially made of.

Another girl, with short black hair and electric blue eyes, had a silver bow and quiver on her back, and a younger boy with dark hair and eyes was armed with a strange black sword.

They immediately brandished their weapons when they saw Thor land in front of them. The black-haired girl's eyes flashed with contempt, for whatever reason, she obviously didn't like him.

"Easy friends, I just wanted to ask if you knew of the monster's whereabouts."

The other girl frowned. "We can take care of it, the Avengers don't need to be here."

At her words, the boy's eyes widened as he realized who was standing in front of him. To Thor's surprise, the kid narrowed his eyes and spun his sword.

Thor had been getting a funny feeling, similar to the one he had gotten around Perseus Jackson. Were these kids like him? But Percy had said that he was alone. Thor regarded the three teens nervously.

"If S.H.I.E.L.D. received a video about it, then it is the Avengers' problem. Now, do you know where it went?"

"It doesn't matter if you know where it went, your weapons won't do anything to it." The black-haired girl replied sharply.

Thor seriously doubted that Mjolnir wouldn't kill the beast. His hammer had felled monsters and frost giants. Raising an eyebrow at the teen, he hefted his weapon. "I doubt that."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just stay out of it."

With that, the three teenagers moved past him, before breaking into a run and turning a corner.

"Did they tell you where it was?" Steve asked, looking after the teens.

Thor frowned. "No, they didn't. But there was definitely something about them."

* * *

**Um...**

**I'm so sorry, I'm really not happy with this chapter. It took ages, it's short, nothing happened. **

**I've hit a stump with almost all of my stories, and I keep coming to a point where I know where I want my stories to go, but I have absolutely no idea how to get them there. **

**So yeah, next chapter will be better I promise, I'll work really hard, at least this chapter kinda opened up some possibilities for the next. **

**Please R&amp;R, I would really appreciate some advice ;D**


End file.
